swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Ślub u Świadków Jehowy
Ślub u Świadków Jehowy Świadkowie Jehowy pragnący się pobrać muszą spełnić pewne wymagania prawne, aby móc zawrzeć legalny związek w danym kraju. Może towarzyszyć temu skromna, prosta ceremonia, której przewodniczy urzędnik USC (np. w Polsce), lub w niektórych krajach upoważniony kaznodzieja Świadków Jehowy. Potem okolicznościowe 30 minutowe przemówienie może odbyć się w miejscowej Sali Królestwa – za zgodą miejscowych starszych zboru – na którą na ogół zapraszana jest cała wspólnota zboru i inni goście. Wygłaszane przemówienie p.t. Małżeństwo godne uznania w oczach Bożych, kieruje uwagę na praktyczne rady biblijne zawarte w książce „Tajemnica szczęścia rodzinnego” oraz w innych publikacjach Świadków Jehowy. Zachęca ono pana młodego, by wywiązywał się z powierzonej mu przez Boga roli głowy rodziny (1 list do Koryntian 11:3). Dlatego odpowiedzialność za przebieg całej uroczystości ślubnej spoczywa przede wszystkim na panu młodym. Z rozważań tych odnoszą pożytek zarówno nowożeńcy, jak i pozostali słuchacze. W zależności od decyzji nowożeńców może się potem odbyć przyjęcie weselne w wynajętym obiekcie, na które zapraszani są wytypowani goście. Niektóre zwyczaje ślubne nie są w ogóle praktykowane, m.in: polterabend, powitanie pary młodych chlebem i solą, wypicie lampki szampana i stłuczenie kieliszków na szczęście, sprzątanie potłuczonego szkła jako symboliczne wejście w domowe obowiązki małżeńskie, publiczne całowanie się, okrzyki gości gorzko, rozpoczęcie przyjęcia z pierwszymi toastami za zdrowie czy pomyślność młodej pary, oczepiny, sypanie ryżem albo jego substytutami, napisy typu szczęść Boże młodej parze. Nie praktykuje się też odnawiania przysięgi małżeńskiej, a obchodzenie rocznic ślubu jest kwestią osobistą. Zasadą jest pobieranie się tylko ze współwyznawcą (1 list do Koryntian 7:39), a w przypadku ponownego związku małżeńskiego wyznawcy – biblijne podstawy do tego, czyli śmierć współmałżonka lub rozwód biblijny, którego powodem było cudzołóstwo jednej ze stron. Przed ślubem Świadkowie Jehowy wystrzegają się każdej formy randek oraz zaręczyn – które traktują poważnie – gdy jedna strona nie jest uprawniona do zawarcia małżeństwa oraz flirtowania poza małżeństwem. Kategorycznie wystrzegają się żadnych przedmałżeńskich kontaktów seksualnych oraz mieszkania pod jednym dachem z osobą nie będącą jeszcze partnerem małżeńskim. Wszyscy wyznawcy powołani są do życia w czystości, dla narzeczonych oznacza powstrzymywanie się od współżycia seksualnego przed zawarciem małżeństwa (czystość przedmałżeńska). Jeśli ktoś chce zostać Świadkiem Jehowy, a żyje z partnerem bez ślubu, to powinien się z nim albo rozstać albo pobrać. Po ślubie Świadkowie Jehowy wystrzegają się rozwodów. Jedyną możliwością do podjęcia tej decyzji jest cudzołóstwo jednej ze stron. Małżeństwo niech będzie w poszanowaniu u wszystkich, a łoże małżeńskie — niczym nie skalane, gdyż rozpustników i cudzołożników osądzi Bóg (List do Hebrajczyków 13:4); niech nikt nie postępuje zdradziecko wobec żony swej młodości. On bowiem znienawidził rozwody' — rzekł Jehowa (Księga Malachiasza 2:15,16); Mówię wam, że kto się rozwodzi ze swą żoną — jeśli nie z powodu rozpusty — i poślubia inną, popełnia cudzołóstwo (Ewangelia Mateusza 19:9). Świadkowie Jehowy optują za poszanowaniem życia poczętego; za niedopuszczalne uznają więc jedynie te środki antykoncepcyjne, których działanie polega na usunięciu lub na niedopuszczeniu do zagnieżdżenia się zarodka w macicy. Oznacza to, że niedopuszczalna dla wyznawców jest np. wkładka domaciczna czy antykoncepcja postkoitalna i inne o tym samym skutku. Wszystkie inne sztuczne środki antykoncepcyjne są według nich dopuszczalne, a ich stosowanie czyli tzw. regulacja urodzin nie narusza żadnych przykazań Bożych. Uznają, że Bóg po stworzeniu Adama i Ewy, wobec ludzi zalecał: „''Bądźcie płodni i stańcie się liczni ...” (Księga Rodzaju 1:28; 9:1). Biblia nigdzie nie nakazuje chrześcijanom wydawać na świat dzieci. Polecenie Bóg dał pierwszej parze ludzkiej, a później rodzinie Noego, ale chrześcijanom już go nie powtórzył. Oznacza to, że dzietność rodziny jest prywatną sprawą, o ile stosowane środki antykoncepcyjne nie prowadzą do aborcji. Według nich potwierdza to Księga Przysłów, która poetycko opisuje, że stosowne kontakty intymne mogą być dla małżonków źródłem przyjemności: ''Pij wodę z własnej cysterny oraz wody płynące z twej własnej studni. Niech twe źródło wody będzie błogosławione i raduj się żoną twej młodości, miłą łanią i uroczą kozicą. Niechaj zawsze upajają cię jej piersi. Obyś stale się rozkoszował jej miłością (Przysłów 5:15, 18, 19). Uważają, że współżycie płciowe jest darem od Boga. Nie zostało dane jedynie z myślą o prokreacji. Mąż i żona mogą w ten sposób okazywać sobie nawzajem czułość i miłość. A zatem jeżeli para małżeńska postanawia zapobiegać ciąży przez stosowanie właściwej antykoncepcji, ma prawo do takiej decyzji i nikt nie powinien jej osądzać (List do Rzymian 14:4, 10-13). Świadkowie Jehowy, u których wierzenia oparte są na tekście Biblii uważają, że poczęcie jest równoważne zapłodnieniu, a wnoszą to ze słów psalmisty Dawida, który powiedział do Boga: Oczy twoje widziały nawet mój zarodek, a w twej księdze były zapisane wszystkie jego cząstki (Psalm 139:16). Z Księgi Wyjścia 21:22, 23 wynika, że sprawca krzywdy wyrządzonej nienarodzonemu dziecku musiał ponieść surowe konsekwencje. Wierzą, że życie ludzkie Bóg uważa za bardzo cenne już w najwcześniejszych fazach rozwoju w łonie matki. Rozmyślne uśmiercenie zarodka jest z ich punktu widzenia równoznaczne z aborcją, której się wystrzegają. W Księdze Rodzaju 2:7, napisano, że pierwszy stworzony człowiek stał się duszą żyjącą. Z tego wynika, że dusza i ciało są jednym i tym samym tworem. Co więcej, dusze mają także zwierzęta, o czym możemy przeczytać w tej samej Księdze Rodzaju 1:20-25. Biblia nie wypowiada się na temat metod powstawania życia, tym samym nie ma podstaw do różnicowania ludzi (zwierząt) powstałych metodą naturalną lub np. in vitro.Gdy umiera człowiek lub zwierzę, tym samym umiera jako dusza (Księga Ezechiela 18:4). Uważają jednak za niedozwolone zarówno macierzyństwo zastępcze, jak i inne metody przezwyciężania niepłodności obejmujące wykorzystanie plemników, komórek jajowych bądź embrionów pochodzących od obcych (pozamałżeńskich) dawców, zgodnie z zasadą w Księdze Kapłańskiej 18:20: Nie wolno ci żonie twego towarzysza dać nasienia, które z ciebie wypłynie, bo przez to stałbyś się nieczysty. Świadkowie Jehowy wystrzegają świadomego zaniedbywania rodziny pod względem duchowym, materialnym i emocjonalnym. Mają obowiązek w gronie rodzinnym (lub w małżeństwie) studiować Biblię i publikacje Świadków Jehowy na wielbieniu Boga w gronie rodzinnym. Mają obowiązek wychowywać swoje dzieci zgodnie ze swoją religią, ale one zostają dopiero ochrzczone, jeśli sami świadomie i dojrzale podejmą decyzję by być Świadkami Jehowy. Jezus Chrystus, odwołując się do Księgi Rodzaju 2:22-25, wyszedł poza Prawo Mojżeszowe i potwierdził małżeństwo w jego pełnej postaci i nierozerwalności. Po zacytowaniu potwierdzającego to fragmentu Biblii Jezus dodał: Co zatem Bóg wprzągł we wspólne jarzmo, tego niech człowiek nie rozdziela (Ewangelia Mateusza 19:6). Nierozerwalność małżeństwa, nakazana w przez Jezusa, jest uważna jako stan naturalny dla człowieka. Dlatego też mężczyzna i kobieta stają się jednym ciałem. Miało ich łączyć nie tylko pożycie seksualne, lecz także silna więź uczuciowa, wzmacniana przez niesamolubne oddanie, zaufanie i wzajemny szacunek (Przysłów 31:11; Malachiasza 2:14, 15; Efezjan 5:28, 33). Apostoł Paweł napisał: To jest wolą Bożą: (...) abyście się powstrzymywali od rozpusty (1. List do Tesaloniczan 4:3). Małżeństwo niech będzie w poszanowaniu u wszystkich (List do Hebrajczyków 13:4). Gdy małżonkowie przyrzekają pozostawać jednym ciałem, a potem mają w poszanowaniu instytucję małżeństwa, łączą ich więzy, które niełatwo rozerwać (Księga Kaznodziei 4:12). Świadkowie Jehowy uważają, że Biblia dopuszcza stosunki intymne wyłącznie w obrębie małżeństwa. Uciekajcie od rozpusty. Każdy inny grzech, który by człowiek popełnił, jest poza jego ciałem, ale kto się dopuszcza rozpusty, grzeszy przeciw własnemu ciału. (1 list do Koryntian 6:18). Małżeństwo niech będzie w poszanowaniu u wszystkich, a łoże małżeńskie — niczym nie skalane, gdyż rozpustników i cudzołożników osądzi Bóg. (List do Hebrajczyków 13:4). Temat obcowania fizycznego w obrębie udziela Biblia: Żona nie sprawuje władzy nad swoim ciałem, tylko jej mąż; podobnie też mąż nie sprawuje władzy nad swoim ciałem, tylko jego żona (1 list do Koryntian 7:4). Według Świadków Jehowy, gdy zarówno mąż, jak i żona respektują tę radę, nie traktują współżycia jako środka do zaspokajania samolubnych żądz rozbudzonych przez fantazjowanie. W rezultacie zaznają w małżeństwie więcej szczęścia (Dzieje 20:35; List do Filipian 2:4). Według nich Biblia unaocznia związek między myślami a czynami: Każdy jest doświadczany, gdy go pociąga i nęci jego własne pragnienie. Potem pragnienie, gdy stanie się płodne, rodzi grzech (Jakuba 1:14, 15). Jezus powiedział: Kto się wpatruje w kobietę, aby do niej zapałać namiętnością, już popełnił z nią cudzołóstwo w swym sercu (Mateusza 5:28). Wystrzegają się więc takich nieczystych myśli, chroniąc swoje małżeństwo (Przysłów 4:23). Małżonkowie mają obowiązek umacniać wzajemne oddanie. Mają to czynić przez traktowanie małżeństwa jako sprawę pierwszoplanową i wystrzeganie się wszelkich form niewierności. Przypisy Kategoria: Wierzenia i praktyki Świadków Jehowy